Bluestar is Right
by Kindle-Feather
Summary: This is what happens when I get bored. It's a series of shorts about how Bluestar is always right, sort of.
1. Questionable Advice

**This is just a fun little story I thought up, it's the unfortunate result of my brain being bored and having watched too much** **buzzed combined with warriors. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Hey Spots, what have you been up to lately?" Bluestar called to the tortoiseshell medicine cat.

Spottedleaf shrugged, "Oh you know, the usual. Hunting, sleeping, appearing to my sleeping clanmates with questionable advice."

"Oh, that sounds nice." Bluestar agreed, then stopped and turned back. "Did you say appearing dreams?" She asked, looking concerned.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." Spottedleaf confirmed, "You know, Leafpool has been freaking out about that hot Windclan tom, the one who was dating Feathertail."

"I can see why, he's pretty cute." Bluestar agreed thoughtfully, "In a lanky, Windclan way."

Spottedleaf nodded, "Not as hot as Firestar though, you chose the right name you know, it suits him perfectly."

"He has a mate you know." Bluestar told Spottedleaf, "And kits."

Spottedleaf shrugged, "A she cat can dream right?" She said, her face showing no sign of remorse.

"Speaking of his kits though, what did you say to Leafpool about that Windclan tom?" Bluestar asked. "I hope it was good."

"Oh it was!" Spottedleaf grinned, looking very pleased with herself. "I told her to follow her heart."

Bluestar stared at Spottedleaf for a second, then began laughing a little nervously, "Haha, good joke Spots! But really, what did you say?"

"No, that's really what I told her. I thought it was really good advice." She said, looking a little hurt. "Don't you agree with me Blue?"

"No!" Bluestar yowled, "What is she chooses the hot guy instead of being single and alone forever?"

Spottedleaf looked disgruntled, "Well I did, didn't?" She responded.

"You and nobody else." Bluestar rolled her eyes, "Stop reminding me how morally superior you are to literally everyone else."

Spottedleaf tossed her head, "I have no idea what you mean and anyway the warrior code and the life of a medicine cat is more important to Leafpool, I can tell."

Bluestar shrugged and turned away, "Suit yourself but don't blame me if she chooses the hot one."

"She won't!" Spottedleaf called after the blue grey leader, "Her heart is as pure as mine and her devotion just as strong!"

 **Later That Moon**

"Ahahahahaha! Hahahahahaha! That's too funny, that's too good." Bluestar chortled, sitting up and shaking grass from her pelt. "I told you, I told you she'd choose the hot one!" She crowed, blinking tears of mirth from her eyes.

"I don't think it's all that funny." Spottedleaf said, looking very disgruntled and not at all amused. "She broke her vow, it's not a laughing matter."

Bluestar gave another loud laugh, "Oh come on Spotty, you're just upset 'cause you basically told her to do it!"

* * *

 **No comment.**

 **~ Feathers**


	2. The Joy of Kits

**I was bored, I'm also tricking myself into thinking this counts as updating a story so I can ignore my serious stories for a little longer. Thanks for the reviews by the way, I'm glad you guys like this; it's meant to make people laugh!**

* * *

"She's what?" Bluestar asked, spitting out the bite of mouse she'd just taken directly into Spottedleaf's face.

"She's going to have kits." Spottedleaf repeated. Delicately wiping a white paw over her face to remove the half chewed mouse. "She managed to get pregnant and now she's having kits."

"Sweet us." Bluestar sighed, pushing her meal to the side. "This is going to end so badly."

"You never know, it could be okay in the end." Spottedleaf suggested brightly, nudging the former leader. "I mean Squirrelflight will raise them, they'll never know about their real parents."

Bluestar shook her head, "Nope, they'll find out somehow." She said with a tone of grim finality. "And even if they don't they'll be really messed up anyway."

Spottedleaf look shocked, "How do you know? They aren't even born yet, they could be normal and upstanding cats." She responded defensively.

"Nope." Bluestar said, shaking her head. "Medicine cats' kits are always messed up somehow, that's probably why it's not allowed."

"Okay, first you know that isn't true at all and second they are not!" Spottedleaf said, pulling herself up and half glaring at Bluestar.

Bluestar returned the look with a raised eyebrow, "Oh yeah?" She challenged with a smirk. "Name a medicine cat whose kits weren't messed up. As for the other thing, well, we'll get back to that another day."

"Fine, what about, umm, what about Yellowfang?" Spottedleaf asked hopefully, clearly choosing the only medicine cat she knew who'd had kits.

"Who was Yellowfang's kit again? Let me think." Bluestar screwed up her face in mock concentration, "Oh yeah, now I remember! Brokenstar, killer of innocents, tyrant leader of Shadowclan, murderer of countless cats. Yeah, he turned out really well." Bluestar snorted, twisting onto her side and relaxing on the moss. "He also found out that Yellowfang was his mother."

Spottedleaf opened her mouth, closed it and sat for several heartbeats, deep in thought. "I can't think of any others." She admitted at last, "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am, I'm always right about these things, it's just that nobody ever listens to me." Bluestar agreed, finishing the mouse and standing up.

"But," Spottedleaf continued in a more cheerful tone, "They could be the first ones to be nice and normal!"

"They won't be, trust me." Bluestar said, turning to pad out of the clearing with a farewell flick of her tail.

 **Several Moons Later**

"Fine," Spottedleaf grumbled, lifting her green eyes from the glowing pool to Bluestar's smug face. "They're messed up."

"I told you so!" Bluestar grinned, "And they found out about it! I said that would happen as well!"

"I hate you so much right now." Spottedleaf hissed, beginning to stalk away from the gleaming pool and, more importantly, Bluestar.

"Hey Spotty, aren't you glad you died before you and Firestar ended up in this situation?" Bluestar called after her retreating friend. "That would've been really messy!"

* * *

 **Let me know if you have a** **suggestion for a situation in which Bluestar could be right! I'll probably use it sometime, once I've worked through the ideas I already have.**

 **~ Feathers**


	3. Until Death Do Us Apart

**I wrote another one.**

* * *

"Wow, that's tragic." Bluestar said as the gold and white she cat sitting beside her finished telling the story of her death. "Sad deaths make me cry, I'm glad I napped through yours."

"Yeah, but you know, it'll be okay!" Honeyfern said cheerfully, "I mean I saved Briarkit, I'm sure she'll be an asset to the clan someday and that'll be a good enough legacy for me."

Bluestar didn't respond instead opting to raise one eyebrow while Honeyfern wasn't looking.

"And of course I'll be able to watch over my clanmates from Starclan," The she cat continued with her ever-present smile.

Bluestar nodded, looking appreciative, "True, that is one of the perks of being in Starclan, you get to spy on everyone. Though," She leaned closer to Honeyfern as though sharing a secret, "It's not always good, you can't manipulate their world anymore. All you can do is watch."

"Oh, I'm sure nothing that bad will happen anytime soon!" Honeyfern purred, not noticing Bluestar's eye roll. "And anyway, I'll probably stop watching once my mate gets here!"

"Oh, right, I forgot you had a mate." Bluestar muttered, "Berrytail was it?"

Honeyfern gave Bluestar a vaguely reproachful look, "No, he's my Berry-werry-nosie-wosie." She replied.

Bluestar mimed retching at the she cat's dewy eyes and gooey tone, "Right, that one." She said, tipping her head to the side. "Suppose he finds a new mate?"

Honeyfern looked slightly shocked at the suggestion before sheking her head with a sweet smile, "My Sugarboo is faithful to me, he'd never fall for someone else!"

"Are you sure? I mean it's not exactly uncommon." Bluestar told the young she cat with a shrug. "Look at Greystripe, he found a new mate, didn't he?"

"Well, Greystripe isn't my Berrykins!" Honeyfern cried, her face still holding it's mild, gentle expression. "I know I can trust him! I'd trust him with my life, him and my sister."

Bluestar gazed at Honeyfern with a deadpan expression, "My sister ended up being mates with my rival, sometimes love overrides duty to family."

"Well you're sister isn't mine! You can't compare my life to other cat's lives, I'm not you or whatever Greystripe's first mate was called." Honeyfern said, looking a little ruffled but still cheerful.

Bluestar simply eyed her with calm amusement, "Who's you're sister then?" She asked conversationally.

Honeyfern's face immediately brightened and her composure returned, she smiled affectionately, "Her name is Poppyfrost, but shouldn't you know that? I mean you watch over us, don't you?"

"I could have known but I got bored of watching you lot around the time Leafpool had her little trio of mistakes." Bluestar said, prodding a puddle of glowing water until it showed a pretty tortoiseshell she cat.

For a moment the two she cat's considered the young warrior before them then Bluestar said; "She's hot, I bet she hooks up with your mate."

Honeyfern gave a cry of outrage and looked as though she might hurt Bluestar, "What a horrible thing to say, they'd never do that to me!"

"We'll see about that sweetheart." Bluestar said with a knowing smile.

 **A Moon Later**

"That little..." Honeyfern yowled, swiping furiously at the surface of a shimmering silver pool, her pelt fluffed out. "How dare she!"

The loud cry attracted the attention of Bluestar and Spottedleaf who were passing by. "What's up?" Asked Spottedleaf, looking concerned.

Bluestar for her part had ducked her head to her chest to hide her smile and was desperately, albeit futilely, trying to suppress peals of laughter.

Spottedleaf looked between the two she cats with a decidedly nonplussed expression on her pretty face then sighed, "Bluestar?" She asked reproachfully.

* * *

 **Hope this made you smile!**

 **~ Feathers**


End file.
